Fallen Angel
by EvAdIvA101
Summary: This is right after Rose kills the Strigoi in Frostbite. But Rose reacts differently. She's depressed and Dimitri decides to take her to Russia to meet his family. Please review! Characters are a bit OOC. Flames welcome.
1. Mason

**Hi! I was really bored and then I got an idea. I'm doing a one-shot that takes place during Frostbite right after Rose kills Isaiah (don't think I spelled that right lol) and Elena. But Rose reacts differently when Dimitri and the rest of the guardian's come to the house. The characters are a bit OOC at review. Originally this was gonna be a short one shot but then I just kept writing and now it's really long lol.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Vampire Academy, all rights go to Richelle Mead.**

I dropped on all fours and stroked Mason's hair. I had to protect him. It should be me dead, not him. I let tears fall freely down my face and held the dull sword tightly in one hand while my other hand stroked Mason's hair. I almost wished I could just curl up in a ball and die with him.

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes the door burst open and a rush of people entered the room. I glanced up and I saw guardians. I was _not_ going to let anyone touch Mason. I weakly raised the sword up and shouted at them to stay back. Even I was surprised how fierce my voice sounded. They all stopped. The room was quiet for a few seconds and then the noise started up again but no one moved forward.

Except Dimitri. He walked over to where I sat and kneeled next to me and said "Rose put the sword down."

"I have to protect Mason." I said quietly.

"You did protect him." He said.

I weakly dropped the sword and stared at the ground, wanting to just die. Then Alberta walked over and said "Get her out of here Belikov." Dimiti pulled me up and he wrapped his arms around me while I sobbed into his chest.

He brought me outside and I looked up only to see Christian and Mia came running up to us. Mia was the first to speak "Oh my god Rose, we were so worried, are you okay?" She asked frantically. I just leaned my head back onto Dimitri's chest and sobbed.

"Guardian Belikov, what's wrong with her?" Christian asked.

"We don't know." Dimitri said, and I'm sure even they could hear the desperation in his voice. Christian just nodded and asked him if he wanted him and Mia to get me on the plane so I could rest and he could go back in the house with the rest of the guardian's. He said that it wasn't a problem and that he was going to go with me and get on the plane. I wish they wouldn't talk about me like I wasn't here.

Then my mother ran over to Dimitri and I. Why can't everyone just leave us alone? "Hey Belikov, give Rose to me. I'll get her on the plane." Hell, why does everybody want to get me on the damn plane? I can go myself.

Dimitri couldn't exactly say no to my mother so he let go of me and I whimpered and said, "No."

"No what?" My mother asked.

"No, I don't want to go with you, I wanna go with Dimitri."

"Guardian Belikov." Seriously? She's correcting me at a time like this? I was still a total mess, with tears running down my face, my hair was a mess, I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in the past...I don't actually know how long ago it was that we ended up in that basement. It seemed like forever, but it was most likely only a few days.

"No, you call him Guardian Belikov. I call him Dimitri." I told her.

"We're not having this argument right now. Belikov get her on the plane." My mother said. Dimitri started leading me to the plane and I just staggered along at his side, trying not to think about what had happened in the house. But I couldn't help it. The Stigoi snapping Mason's neck. Mia smothering Isiah with water. Me cutting their heads off. Each memory cut me like a knife.

We got on one of the academies private jets and Dimitri sat down in the window seat and he motioned for me to sit in the seat next to him. So I walked over and sat on his lap. "Yeah, I think I like this better." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder and he just murmured to me in Russian. I didn't actually undertand it, but it was comforting.

,

After a while of just sitting like that with Dimitri others started to board the jet. Mia and Christian sat in front of us and Mia gave Dimitri and I a confused look but she didn't say anything. My mother and Alberta sat across from us and I knew they were watching me but I didn't look at them. I either stared at the window, or at Dimitri. After a while my tears slowed and eventually came to a stop.

Then Dimitri and I seemed to remember at the same time that I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in days and he asked the flight attendant for some food and water for me. When the flight attendant came back with a donut and some water, I probably should have been happy but I wasn't. I just didn't have it in me to be happy right now. I ate the food though and it tasted delicious.

The pilot announced that we were going to have to stop at the royal court and get fuel. I had never been to the royal court and it kind of sucked that my first time going there had to be under these circumstances because I couldn't really enjoy it now. I couldn't really enjoy _anything_ right now.

"What time is it?" I asked Dimitri quietly. My voice sounder weak and it was filled with pain. I don't know how I was going to get over this. Mason was _dead_. Because of me. This was all my fault.

"It's about eleven." Wow, it was late.

"Are we going to stay at the court overnight?"

"Yes." He answered. We were both trying to be quiet because Christian and Mia were asleep as was Eddie who was sitting with some random guardian towards the front of the jet. I sighed and asked "Are they going to make me sleep alone?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because if they do, I'll have nightmares."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"Are they going to let you?" I asked. I'm sure some people would object to me having Dimitri sleep in my room. They didn't know about us but it was still weird to have a guardian sleep in a novices room.

"I don't care. I'm staying with you." He whispered.

"Thank you."

I looked over and my mother was looking at Dimitri and I. She couldn't hear what we were saying but she looked a little suspicious. Well, I had been sitting on his lap for like six hours.

About an hour and a half before we were supposed to land at the court I started to get a really bad headache. I didn't say anything but Dimitri noticed anyway. Of course he did, he can read me like a book.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

I nodded and gave him a tiny, fake smile "Yeah, I'm fine."

He gave me a 'no messing around' look and asked again.

"I swear to god Dimitri, I'm fine." He just sighed and said "Rose, you need to learn when to take care of yourself."

"I'm _fine_!" I shouted. Everyone turned and looked at us. "What the hell are you staring at?" I shouted again.

"Rose, calm down." Dimitri whispered. I took a deep breath and nodded. After a few minutes passed my headache was worse and I could see black shapes in front of my eyes. I groaned and leaned against Dimitri's chest and closed my eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He said.

"Nothing is wrong." I told him. I was lying, but I didn't really care.

"I know your lying Rose."

When I opened my eyes back up I didn't see black shapes anymore. I saw ghosts. Ghastly faces with their hands all reaching at me. I saw Lissa's family. And I saw...I saw Mason.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and collapsed on to the floor of the plane. I heard voices of people on the plane but I couldn't make out the words. I just kept screaming and then I blacked out.

I woke up a few minutes later and realized I was still on the private jet. But the ghosts were gone and my head didn't hurt anymore. I was laying across a row of seats and Mia, Christian, my mother, Alberta and Dimitri were standing around me and when they realized I was awake they all looked relieved. I wondered where Eddie was and then I remembered that he was probably still high off of stigoi endorphins.

Poor Eddie. Poor Mason. God, I am so stupid. I told Mason about Spokane. If I was more responsible this whole thing wouldn't have happened.

My mother was the first to speak up "Rose, what the hell happened?"

"It was noth-" I was cut off by Dimitri who said "Rose don't say it was nothing again because that clearly wasn't nothing."

I glared at him and said "Can everyone just back off. I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Rose that _wasn't _nothing." Dimitri said. I could tell he was getting frustrated but he was trying not to show it.

"Dimitri I'm _fine_."

"No your not. Why can't you just let us help you?"

"Because I don't need anyone's help! I can take care of myself! I don't want help, soon I'll be guarding Lissa and there's not going to be someone to turn to for help everytime something goes wrong."

"Well your not guarding Lissa right now and we're just trying to help."

"Dimitri your being ridiculous. I. Am. Fine." I said.

"Rose you are the most stubborn person I've ever met." He said.

"I don't want to argue right now."

"Neither do I." Dimitri said.

Everyone was just watching our argument and not saying anything. I stood up and then I asked what time it was. Dimitri told me that it was twelve o'clock and we were going to be arriving at court in about a half an hour.

I nodded and sat down facing out the window. Dimitri sat down next to me. One single tear fell down my face. I think I'd cried more today than any other day in my life. Dimitri put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me against him and I just cried harder and mumbled, "This was my fault. Mason wouldn't be dead if I had been more responsible."

"Rose, it wasn't your fault, don't think like that."

"Of course it was my fault. You trusted me when you told me about Spokane and I totally let you down."

"Rose, you didn't let me down."

"Yes, I _did._ Why are you all being so nice to me? I just don't get it."

"You didn't do anything wrong. And we're trying to help you. It's not easy to get over your first kills. And your boyfriend died. We know this isn't easy for you Rose."

"He wasn't my boyfriend. Did Lissa tell you what happened before he left?"

"No."

"The night before, right after we were arguing in the hallway Adrian invited us to a party. So we all went and I got really drunk. I invited Mason to come back to my room and he said no he didn't want to do anything while I was drunk and that we could talk when I was sober. So the next morning after you told me about Spokane I was pissed at you so I brought Mason to my room and I told him about Spokane. He said he wanted to go and kill Strigoi. I told him no, that we couldn't just rush into this without information and he told me that was I different, not in a bad way, but that I was just like you"

I continued with the story, though I was crying harder than before. "And that made me mad because I wanted Mason to make me forget you not have a conversation about you. So I told him I hadn't changed at all and then we started making out. But in my head I was making out with you and so I told Mason I couldn't do it anymore. And he asked why I didn't know what to say. Like what was I supposed to say 'when I'm making out with you I'm picturing my twenty four year old mentor'? He asked what I wanted and I said I didn't know

"Then he said that for a person who claims that you need as much information as possible before you do something, I have a lot to learn about myself. And he was totally right. And then in Spokane he told me he wanted to give us another try. And I said I did too. But that was a lie. I didn't want to be with him. I love him. But not in that way. I don't feel the way I do with him that I do when I'm with you."

"I was stupid to lead him on like that for so long. I knew he couldn't replace you. But I still tried. Oh, and Dimitri, what I said before about Tasha's offer. I meant that. You should take it, it's a really great oppurtunity. You could have a family and guard Tasha. It'll be great for you." That was true, I just wanted him to be happy. No matter how much it killed me to let him go, I wanted him to have a great life, and an awesome job and a family.

"Rose, as soon as I knew you were missing I told Tasha no. I can't be with her. I wanted her to make me forget you. I wanted to move on, but I can't."

We were whispering so no one heard this conversation, thank god.

"Really?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Yes really, I love you Rose. I always will."

"Even now? I'm a mess. I'm gonna be a mess for a while. I don't know how long it's gonna take me to get over this. I don't know if I can do this alone."

"Well you don't need to do it alone. You have me, you have Lissa, you have your mother and all your friends. We'll help you Rose."

I turned away from the window and looked at the row in front of us assuming the moroi were both asleep. Christian was. But...Mia wasn't...and she was watching us. And she could hear our conversation. I had just assumed they were both asleep. God, why do I mess everything up?

"Mia..."

"Don't worry. I...I won't tell anyone." She said and she smiled at me a little. But her eyes were sad. She'd also gone through a lot in the last few days.

"Um...thanks." I told her. "And...what you did..back at the house. That was really brave. You saved my life. Thank you." I told her sincerly.

"No problem. I was just doing the right thing. It's not like we were going to let you die Rose."

I just nodded. Then the pilot announced that we were now landing at the court. I was beyond exhausted at this point, and I had no doubt Adrian would contact me in my dreams tonight. We landed and I stood up and walked off the plane. When we got if it was absolutly freezing, and then I realized I had no jacket. I started shivering and Dimitri handed me his duster.

"Are you trying to turn me into a cowgirl?" I asked sarcasticsally.

"No, I'm trying to keep you from getting hypothermia." I put his jacket on and stood next to Dimitri. He pulled me closer to him. He'd been doing that a lot today...I'm surprised no one had thought anything of that.

Alberta came over and told both of us where our rooms were and I asked "Um, can Dimitri stay in my room?"

"I guess that's fine." She said and then she looked at Dimitri and I for a few more moments and then she moved on to give other people their room numbers.

Dimitri and I went to our room and I looked around. The room was amazing. There was a hot tub, a huge flat screen tv, a really nice laptop, a massive bath tub with spa jets, a huge king-sized bed, an incredibly soft white couch, and even the carpet was plush. I wish I could enjoy the room, but I was kind of out of it.

I was walking through the huge room and then I realized the huge mirror. I looked at myself. I was a total mess. My hair looked like something died on top of my head, I was paler than usual, I was skinny from not eating anything for like three days, and my eyes looked dead and lifeless. My face was red and puffy from all the crying and overall I looked really horrible.

I sighed and told Dimitri I was going to take a bath. After I was done in the bath I realized I didn't actually have any pajama's. I wrapped myself in a towel and asked Dimitri if he had anything I could wear. He told me that Lissa had packed a bag of stuff for me because she figured I'd want to change clothes when they found us. That's so Lissa. Dimitri handed me the bag and I went back into the bathroom and looked at what she'd packed me. Three pairs of skinny jeans, two skirts, four tops, and a black lacy tank top and some fuzzy pajama pants. I put on the tank top and pants and then went and sat next to Dimitri.

He had the tv on and then I realized what he was watching. It was the news. Not the human news, the news channel they broadcasted across court and at Moroi/Dhampir schools like . And the footage on the screen was of me. Holding my sword up and kneeling over Mason. There were cameras there when the Guardian's had raided the house?

The reporter was talking about how I'd used a sword that hadn't been sharpened in years to kill the Strigoi. Then the footage changed to a blonde Moroi woman standing in a hallway of one of the buildings. They were still talking about me and then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door and there was a camera crew and the blonde girl with a microphone. I glanced back at the tv and saw myself standing there in my pajamas. Great.

Dimitri had obviously realized who was at the door and he walked over and stood next to me.

I asked "What do you want?"

"Can you answer some questions for us?" The reporter asked me.

I sighed "Yeah, fine." I stepped aside and let the camera crew and the reporter in to my room. I went and sat on the couch and Dimitri sat down next to me.

"How do you feel about your first Stigoi kills?" The reporter asked. I wonder how many people actually watch this news. Hopefully not many.

"It sucks. Certainly not as fun as I thought it would be."

The reporter nodded, acting like she understood. But she didn't understand. She was a Moroi. She'd probably never even seen a Strigoi.

"And your only seventeen, correct?"

"Yes, I'm seventeen."

"In the footage we have, you raise your sword at the Guardian's. Why is that?" She asked.

I sighed and then answered "I was protecting Mason. I wasn't gonna let them get near him."

"And what made you put down your sword?"

I pointed to Dimitri "Well, my mentor, Guardian Belikov came over and told me to drop the sword and I said I had to protect Mason and he said I already did and I just like broke down."

"And how are you...coping with Mason Ashford's death?"

"Um, he was like my best friend and this has been really hard on me. I've been kind of a mess." I said. And through the bond I felt Lissa's worry for me grow stronger and I realized that she was watching the news. Shit.

"Well, we're gonna go to commercial now and then we'll be back with our special guests Rose Hathaway and Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

Then the camera's turned off and I turned to face Dimitri "So...Lissa's watching the news. I should probably call her." Dimitri nodded and handed me his cell phone. I dialed Lissa's number and she picked up on the first ring "Hello?"

"Lissa...it's...it's me."

"Oh my god Rose! I'm so glad your okay! You know your on the news right?"

"How would I _not_ know Lissa, I'm doing a live interview with Dimitri. And we can only talk for like three minutes cause after the commercials my interviews gonna start again."

"Okay. And yeah, why is Guardian Belikov in your room?"

"You know you can call him Dimitri. And he's in my room cause I can't sleep alone tonight. I'll have nightmares."

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah."

"Rose, are you really okay?" She asked, sounding very concerned.

"No. Not at all. But I can deal with it. It's not your problem to deal with Lissa."

"But Rose I just want to help."

I laughed one dry, humorless laugh "That's exactly what Dimitri said. Anyway I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm done with this stupid interview."

''Okay. Bye Rose."

"Bye Liss."

I asked the reporter, I learned that her name was Alicia, how long we had until commercial was over and she said two more minutes. I sat down on the couch and then I fixed my position so I was laying with my head on Dimitri's knee. I was so beyond exhausted right now I thought I might just fall asleep like that. Dimitri began stroking my hair and I wished the camera crew would just leave.

And then they turned the camera's on without telling me. I jumped up into a sitting position and then I got a nauscious feeling in my stomach. The same feeling I'd gotten around Elena and Isaiah.

Strigoi.

**Hey! Ok, so this isn't going to be a one-shot. Cause I still have a lot more to write for this story and if I made all of it into a one-shot it would be waaaay to long. I just decided that now haha.**

**PEACE AND LOVE**

**EVA**


	2. Attack

**I know in the first chapter I said this was a one-shot but then it got waaaay to long (like originally this whole chapter was going to be part of the last chapter and there's going to be more chapters after this but I was gonna make it all one huuuge one-shot, but now it's a chaptered story sooo yeah). It would have been way to long) so I'm making it into a chaptered story. There may not be a ton of chapters but like five really long chapters. Soooo yeah (I say that to much lol). So this is like kind of my version of Shadow Kissed I guess, cause it continues from Frost Bite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Richelle Mead does.**

"Dimitri there are Strigoi in the court." I said, panicked.

"Rose there are wards Strigoi can't get in."

"No, you don't understand. Because I'm shadow kissed I get this sick feeling when there are Strigoi. And you saw what happened at the Badica house. Humans staked the wards!" I shouted the last part at him.

"Rose..."

"Give me a stake."

"What?" He asked.

"You don't even have to come with me, just give me your stake."

"Rose, you can't go fight Strigoi alone."

"Well, since you don't believe there are Strigoi out there then it shouldn't be a problem so just give me your damn stake Dimitri."

"No."

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

"Well then trust me on this. Give me a stake. You can come if you want to."

Dimitri sighed and handed me a stake and grabbed himself a stake too. Then I remembered the camera's were still on us. I just grabbed Dimitri's hand and dragged him out the door then I told him to follow me and I ran until the sick feeling in my stomach was incredibly strong. I also realized one of the camera guys had followed us. I came to a stop and looked around

And then we were surrounded by Strigoi. I took all my anger about Elena and Isaiah and channeled that into pure, raw strength. I staked one Strigoi after another as did Dimitri. I was still in my pajamas and my hair was down, which made fighting a bit more difficult but I still managed. And the camera was still filming us. Lissa was seeing this I realized. Her fear for me was staggering, so much that I had to fight agaisnt getting pulled into her head.

We both fought until there were no Strigoi left. I had staked eight Strigoi and Dimitri had killed seven. I had killed a total of ten Strigoi today. Wow. But after the adreniline of the fight faded my breathing became heavy and my vision was blurry. I started to sway and then Dimitri came over and helped me stay standing.

_Rose, what's going on_? Lissa shouted through the bond. I wish I could answer that. This wasn't normal for me after a fight. I felt like I was going to pass out. If Dimitri hadn't been holding me up I would've fallen on the ground by now. Other Guardian's began crowding around us trying to figure out how the Strigoi had gotten in and after Dimitri told them how the Strigoi got in and how I had figured out they were here.

Then they tried to figure out what was going on with me. They were asking me what was wrong but I couldn't respond. Again ghosts started to cloud my vision. Then I figured it out. It only happens when there aren't wards. And the ghosts...this must have something to do with being shadow kissed!

"Dimitri, get the wards up as fast as possible. That's why I'm like this."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Just get the wards up and I'll explain." My headache was getting worse and more ghosts surrounded me to the point where I couldn't even see Dimitri, only the ghosts. I whimpered and said "Please."

After about twenty minutes of agonizing pain and seeing ghosts my vision cleared up and my headache faded, which meant the wards were back up. Dimitri had brought me back up to the room and I had just been laying in bed next to him trying not to let him see how much pain I was in.

"Ok, the wards are back up." I said.

"How do you know that?" He asked me.

I then proceeded to explain to him about how when I was out of the wards I saw ghosts and my head killed. I told him that I thought it had something to do with me being shadow kissed.

"Well...Rose. I don't think your seeing real ghosts, it must just be because your stressed or something."

"No. If that was the case then I would see ghosts in the wards too."

Then Dimitri's cell phone rang. It was on the table next to me so I grabbed it and it was Lissa's number so I answered it.

"Hey Liss."

"Oh my god Rose! What happened to you earlier?"

"It was nothing Lissa I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, really I'm fine."

"Ok...So what's up? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just in my room with Dimitri."

"Oh" I heard a knock in the backround and then Lissa called 'one minute!' towards the door and then she talked to me again "Um, Christian's here, I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow, k?"

"Yeah, that's fine Lissa. Bye."

I hung up and handed Dimitri his phone. Then I sighed and leaned against his chest. "This has been, like, the worst day of my life."

Dimitri just nodded and then there was a knock on the door.

"Seriously!" I said "Who the hell could that be?" I got up and walked to the door. I opened it just a little so whoever it was couldn't see Dimitri on my bed. Alberta had said it was fine for him to be in my room, but I wasn't sure how anyone else would react.

My mother stood in front of me. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Can I come in?"

"Um...sure, I guess..." My mother walked in and I was glad to see Dimitri had moved to the couch. If my mother had found Dimitri on my bed...well that might not have ended very well.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"Because I just killed my first ten Strigoi and I'm kind of a wreck and I wanted my mentor for some support and Alberta said it was fine." I said coldly.

"Well why didn't you have me or Mia or Christian or one of your other friends come to your room?"

"Because Dimitri _is_ my friend."

"Guardian Belikov." She corrected, _again_.

"Fuck off mom!"

"Rose, calm down." Said my mother.

"No. I don't wanna freakin calm down! You act like you have a right to control my life! I've only seen you like four times and you act like I have to listen to what you say! I don't! Lissa's more like family to me than you are! I hate you! Get out of my damn room!" I shouted.

My mother just turned and left and I collapsed onto the bed sobbing. God I have been crying a _ton_ today. Dimitri came and layed next to me and I glanced at the clock, it was two, about mid-day for humans and the middle of the night for Moroi and Dhampirs. And I had _really _ slept since before we got captured. I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms and a while after I fell asleep I appered in my dorm room at St. Vladimirs.

Adrian stepped in to my view and I said "Hi."

"Hello Little Dhampir. Is that what your wearing right now?" He asked. I looked down to see the same lace black tank-top but instead of my fuzzy, white pajama pants I was wearing dark grey skinny jeans and black thigh-high boots and I was wearing a black jacket.

"Um, I'm wearing this shirt in real life but not the rest of it."

"Well, I let your subconcious dress you and apperantly it chose this. You look amazing."

"Can you not harass me right now, I've had a really sucky day."

"I know, I saw you and cradle robber on tv earlier." Adrian said.

"You don't know anything about me and Dimitri."

"Well, I know that your together and that he's seven years older than you."

"Adrian, it's not like that. He loves me and I love him." I said.

"Whatever." He said dissmissivley.

"Can you let me go back to sleep?"

"You _are_ asleep." He told me with a small smile.

"What I meant was can you get me out of this dream." I said.

"Well I could Little Dhampir, but I don't think I will. I enjoy your company to much." He said with his typical Adrian sarcasm.

"Please send me back, I can't talk right now. I'm a total mess."

"Yeah, your aura's black. Well, your aura's always black but today it's especially dark."

"No duh Adrian. One of my best friends just died and it's all my fault." I said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Little Dhampir. Mason made his own choices."

Then the dream faded and I woke in the room at court to the smell of food. I got up and walked over to the kitchen- which was also gigantic- and stood next to Dimitri. "Whatcha cookin'?" I asked him.

"Bacon." He said.

I responded "I could totally get used to living in this room. This would be awesome if we were here under better circumstances. I would be in total heaven."

Dimitri's phone rang and I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed it thinking it was Lissa calling. I answered the phone without checking if it was actually Lissa first, which was probably stupid of me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Wait..who is this?" A young female voice with a Russian accent asked. It definalty wasn't Lissa's voice.

"Well...it's Rose Hathaway. But this is Dimitri Belikov's phone. Who is this?"

"Um, I'm Dimitri's sister Viktoria. Is he there?" She asked.

"Yes, one second." I told her, then I called out "Dimitri! Your sisters on the phone!" He walked over to me and asked me why I had anwered the phone I told him that I thought it was Lissa and then I handed him the phone and he began to talk to his sister in Russian.

I sighed and let my mind wander. Not a good idea. Me cutting off the heads of Elena and Isiah. Me collapsing on all fours next to Mason's dead body. Me raising my sword at the guardian's that were coming to help. I took deep breaths and tried not to cry. But one stupid tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. Dammit, I need to learn to stop that. Dimitri came over and sat down next to me, but he still continued to talk to his sister.

He was sitting next to me, so I could hear the conversation they were having. Viktoria switched back and forth from Russian to English, as did Dimitri. I continued crying as I leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. Dimitri kept talking to his sister and they would suddenly switch languages from English to Russian or Russian to English without warning. Then his sister switched from Russion to English and asked "Dimka when are you going to come visit us?"

Dimitri told Viktoria he didn't know when he could come visit and then Viktoria said she'd be right back. When she came back on the phone she happily said "Dimitri, Mama says you can come visit for this whole week, please come, please, please, please!" She begged. Dimitri glanced at me and then he said he would come, but only if he could bring someone with him.

Viktoria said it was fine and then she said she had to go and she hung up after Dimitri and her said their goodbyes. "Your bringing me to Russia?" I asked nervously. What if his family didn't like me? What if they thought I was to young for Dimitri? All these questions and many more were swirling through my head.

"Yes. Well, if you want to go."

"Of course I want to it's just...what if they don't like me? Do they know about...us? Are you going to tell them?"

"They'll love you. No they don't know. And I'm only telling them if you want to."

"I don't think I want you to tell them. I mean, what if they think I'm to young for you? Oh, and how old is Viktoria?"

"They won't think your too young. And my sister is turning seventeen."

"I'm practically the same age as your little sister!"

Dimitri didn't respond to that and so I decided to ask "When are we going?"

"As soon as possible. We can leave after your ceremony tomorrow."

"Fine. Let's go talk to Alberta then" I said.

Dimitri and I went downstairs and asked the lady at the desk where Alberta's room was. She told us the room number and we went up to her room and knocked on the door. When she opened the door and saw us she looked a little surprised but she didn't say anything. Actually...no one said anything. So I decided to speak up "We're going to Russia for a week."

"Um..I guess that's fine." Alberta said.

"Can you get a jet to fly us there?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out her cell phone and made arangments for us to fly to Russia and while Dimitri and I were heading back to our room I asked him if I could borrow his phone cause I needed to call Lissa.

I called and she picked up almost immediatly. "Rose! Hi!"

"Hi. Um..I'm going to Russia for a week."

"What?" Lissa asked, a bit shocked "Why?"

"Because I am." I told her.

"Oh...okay..." She said wearily. "Who are you going with?"

"Dimitri. We're staying at his families house."

"Um...that's cool." Lissa said, confused as to why I was going.

"I'm coming back first though to get...to get my marks. They're holding the ceremony at the academy." I had learned that earlier from Dimitri. We would leave tonight and my ceremony would be tomorrow.

"Bye Rose."

Dimitri told me we needed to get going. We packed up our stuff and got on a plane. I told Dimitri that I was going to sit with Christian because I hadn't talked to him since we were stuck in that basement. I walked down the isle and looked for Christian, when I found him I sat down in the seat to his right and said "Hi."

"Where's Guardian Belikov?" Christian asked, sounding surprised that Dimitri wasn't with me.

"He's in the back of the plane. Why are you so surprised that he's not here?" I said defensivly.

"Well, it's just that he was with you all of yesterday and he was in your room last night when I saw you on the news..."

"Yeah, he was with me last night cause I was a complete mess. And I told him I wanted to sit with you two today."

"Oh. What did you two do last night?" Christian said. He seemed suspicious. God, why couldn't he just assume that Dimitri was a mentor trying to help his student like all the other oblivious people around us?

"Not much. After we fought all those Strigoi my mother came and I bitched her out. Then I cried for like three hours and fell asleep and then I woke up today and Dimitri's sister called and now Dimitri's bringing me to Russia for a week."

"Why is he bringing you?"

"Cause he's the only one who understand what a wreck I am right now and I'd probably go insane if he left me at the academy."

"How long are you gonna be gone?" He asked.

"I'll be gone for a week."

"When are you leaving?"

"After my marks ceremony."

"Maybe being away from the school will be good for you. You can, ya know, clear your head." He said.

"Yeah, I sure hope so." I said with a sigh. "I sure hope so."

Christian and I sat in comfortable silence for most of the plane ride. About three hours later we arrived back at 's When we extied the plane Lissa and Adrian were waiting and Lissa ran up and threw her arms around me. She hugged me for like ten minutes and then she pulled away and practically jumped into Christian's arms.

Adrian walked over to where I was standing and said "Hey Little Dhampir." I totally shocked both him and myself by pulling him into a hug. After about a minute I pulled away and walked over to where Dimitri stood with all the other Guardians.

"Hey Comrade." I said quietly.

He stepped away from the group of Guardians and I motioned for him to follow me and then I walked over to a little garden area near the wall of one of the Moroi dorms. It was far enough away that no one would see us.

"When's my marks ceremony?" I asked.

"It's in a half an hour but they want you to go a little early."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Ok. Let's go then." I grabbed his hand and we walked to the same room that they had used for the dance. Now the set up was much more serious and there were rows of seats and a table on the stage area with a bunch of tools for making tatoos.

Dimitri and I were alone in the big room. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me tooo. Then I looked down and realized I was still wearing my pajamas. "Shit." I said.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm still wearing my pajamas!"

"I think I can help with that." A female voice said. I jumped backwords and yelped loudly.

**Wanna find out who caught Rose and Dimitri? Review!**

**PEACE AND LOVE  
EVA**


	3. Molnija Marks

**Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! And some of you guessed who caught Rose and Dimitri! Congratulations lol!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Richelle Mead, I don't own VA. I wish I did though!**

_Recap: "I think I can help with that." A female voice said. I jumped backwards and yelped loudly._

I looked over to see a very pissed Lissa holding a black dress. I read through the bond that the dress was meant for me and she was planning on surprising me with it. But now she was kinda angry with me. Okay, not kind of angry, really angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted.

"Lissa...I..I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell anyone. And for a long time there really wasn't anything to tell." I told her.

"What the hell do you mean?" She asked, still really, _really_ mad at me.

"I _mean_ that there wasn't anything going on! You wanna know why? Because of you Lissa!" I shouted back at her. Now I was starting to get pissed. Couldn't she see that I was not up for fighting right now?

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, the anger in her voice fading into confusion.

"I mean that we couldn't be together because were both guarding you. We have to focus on protecting you not each other. And we didn't want to fall for each other because we both knew if we let this happen that if a Strigoi came we would both try to protect each other instead of defending you. We couldn't let that happen. But I really just don't care anymore."

Lissa just glared at me, turned on her heal and walked away throwing the dress on the ground. I sighed and walked forward and picked up the dress of the floor to look at it. It was tight at the top with rouching and it had a kind of layered ruffly skirt that flared to mid-thigh.**(Picture link on profile) **

I told Dimitri that I was going to go change and he said he would wait for me here. I got up and went to the bathroom and changed into the dress. It fit perfectly and it looked really awesome. I walked back into the big room and saw Dimitri sitting in a chair in the front row. Other people were begining to take their seats so I went up on the stage behind the curtains and sat in a random chair near the left side of the stage.

I got up after a few minutes and peeked out of the curtains and saw that nearly all the chairs where full now. The only people who were allowewd to come were the schools Guardians and people that I invited, but still there was a lot of people. Kirova walked onto the stage and tried to get everyones attention.

Nobody would stop talking so I sighed and shouted "Shut up! I just wanna get this over with so I can leave so shut up!" My voice held an amazing amount of vemon and everybody immediatly stopped talking. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage area and sat in the chair next to the table with all the tatoo stuff.

I sat there numbly, not really listening as Alberta, being the head Guardian at the school, gave a speech about how bravely I'd fought and how I deserved my marks and blah, blah, blah. To me, the marks I was getting weren't a badge of courage. They were just reminders of Mason's death. Reminders of how I hadn't been able to save him. His death was my fault. I had to try my hardest not to cry.

Then the tatoo artist came over and sterilized the area where he would design the tatoo before he took the needle out and started to make the tatoo. It was probably painful, but I didn't really notice. It took a while becasue he had to put ten _molnija_ marks on my neck. After it was done all the guardians came and gave me kind words or some sign of affection.

I barely registered most of it. Just nodding as a thankyou and hugging people back who hugged me. But then it was Dimitri's turn. As he stepped forward a single tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. Again. Dammit. He stepped forward and wiped the tear off my cheek I wrapped my arms around him and began to sob. I looked behind him and there were more Guardians so I reluctantly pulled away from him after a minute and wiped my eyes.

After all the Guardians had come I looked around the room. Lissa wasn't here. I knew she was mad, but it still hurt that she hadn't come. So instead I walked over to Dimitri where he stood with some other Guardians and they were all talking. Everyone stopped talking when I walked over.

"What? Did I interupt something? Cause I can leave..." I said.

"No, it's fine." Said Yuri, who was one of the Guardians Dimitri had been talking with. There was also Jean and Alberta. I looked at all four of them and then turned to Dimitri and asked "So...um when are we going to leave?"

"We'll leave in about an hour." Dimitri said at the same time Jean asked "Where are you going?"

I nodded to Dimitri and then faced Jean and said, "We're going to Russia for a week."

"Is it some kind of training excersize?" Jean asked.

"Um... no, we're just going so I can clear my head for a while.." I said, glancing at Dimitri.

Jean nodded at me. Then no one said anything so I said, "Um..I'll go find Adrian or whatever. You guys can keep talking about whatever you were talking about before...I didn't mean to interupt.." I said shyly, looking at the ground. Wait, shyly? God, I'm such a mess. When am I ever shy?

"You didn't interupt anything." Dimitri said. I walked over and stood next to him against the wall. Dimitri and the other guardians started talking and I just zoned out not really hearing anything.

After god-knows-how-long Dimitri said "Roza." I glanced over at him, and it appered that this hadn't been the first time he'd said my name. "What? Sorry I was...distracted."

He nodded and told me that we were leaving now. I told him my bags were in my room and we both walked to my dorm and he helped carry my stuff, despite my protests. We walked out to the jet that was waiting for us at the academy's landing strip.

I got on the jet first and Dimitri followed after me. We put our bags in the luggage area and then sat down. I turned on the tv and saw that some cheesy romance movie was on. Ew.

I told Dimitri I would be right back and went into the large bathroom of the private jet and changed from the black dress I had worn for the ceremony into some flannel pajama pants and a black tank-top.

I went back and curled up next to Dimitri. This jet was much nicer than the one that had brought us back to the academy. I looked up at the tv and saw Dimitri had changed the channel. To a western movie. "Really Comrade?" I asked.

He nodded and said. "You should watch. You might like it."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." I said and then I rolled my eyes at him.

Nonetheless I turned my attention to the screen. I watched it but I didn't really get it. Dimitri made me popcorn (this plane had a mini fridge and a microwave) though so I only made a few -ok maybe like thirty- comments about how I didn't get it or about how I don't understand how he can watch these movies.

Being alone with Dimitri made me feel more like myself than I had since the day Mason had died. After a while I decided to check on Lissa. I slipped into her head and she was sitting with Christian in one of the lounges. "I feel like she doesn't trust me." She said.

"You had every right to be mad. She should have told you, your her best friend." Christian said. I realized they were talking about me. Well about me and Dimitri. Apperantly Christian had found Lissa after she'd stormed out on me and she'd told him everything. He had already been suspicious of Dimitri and I, so he wasn't very surprised by her news.

I didn't really want to hear this so I slipped out of Lissa's head and back into my own world, where we had an hour left until we got to Russia. I was starting to get nervous. What if Dimitri's family didn't like me?

I tried to distract myself by flipping through tv channels. I ended up on a news channel. Then I realized the story was about Mason. I began to cry for the bajilionth time in the past two days. Dimitri held me in his arms while I cried and eventually the captain announced we were landing in about a half an hour. Shit. I'm going to look like a mess! I got up and went to the bathroom so I could look at myself in the mirror. My tears hadn't really stoped yet and my face was red and my eyes were puffy. My hair was a rats nest. And I was still wearing my pajamas.

I went back out into the luggage area and grabbed a bag with some clothes in it. I pulled two outfits outfits. One was a short white flowy skirt and a sparkly pink tank top. The other was black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved red top. I walked back out and held them both up to Dimitri and asked him which one I should wear. He said it didn't matter which one. God, I wish Lissa was here. She would give me a real answer. But she was still mad at me.

So I took Dimitri's phone and took pictures of each. Then I sent the pictures to Mia and asked her which one I should wear. She texted me back almost immerdiatly and told me to wear the one with the skirt. Damn. I was hoping to wear jeans. But I decided to wear the one with the skirt anyway. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It looked good. Then I put on my knee-high high-heeled tan boots and grabbed a bush then sat down next top Dimitri.

"Will you brush my hair for me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said and I sat down and he gently brushed through my hair. If I had brushed my own hair I probably would have ended up ripping most of the hair out of my head because I wasn't very paintient with knots. After Dimitri brushed my hair I curled it and I had to admit I looked awesome. Except my face was still kind of red and puffy. I put makeup on and tried to cover it up.

I covered it up pretty well and then I began to pace back and forth. I was super nervous. Dimitri grabbed my arm and told me to sit down. I sat down but I started tapping my foot. "I'm really nervous." I said.

"Don't be. They'll love you."

"Do they have any idea who I am?" I asked.

"They know your my student."

I nodded and the captain announced we were landing. The plane began to asscend and my heart rate got faster. I really wanted to meet Dimitri's family but I was really afraid that they wouldn't like me.

Dimitri and I got off the plane and got into a car. We drove the thrity miniutes to Baia and when we got there I stepped out of the car adn saw an average looking house. I wanted to grab Dimitri's hand for support but I also wanted to keep our relationship a secret, so that might not be the best idea right now. We walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell.

Time to meet Dimitri's family.

**Please review!**

**EVA**


	4. Ice Cream

**Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I lovve you guys lol!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**shadowkissed586 (cause your review was super awesome! And you reviewed all my chapters!)**

**bella roza913 (Cause you told me how to spell tattoo lol, my spell check sucks.)**

**megpie93 (cause you reviewed all of my chapters and the reviews were awesome!)**

**Mrs. Madelaine belikov (cause you reviewed two chapters, and your reviews are awesome!)**

_Recap: (I will do a recap every chapter) We walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Time to meet Dimitri's family._

A middle aged woman answered the door and when she saw Dimitri she threw her arms around him and began speaking in Russian. I guessed this was Dimitri's mother. Then she turned and called into the house. The only word I understood was 'Dimka' which was Dimitri's Russian nickname.

After a moment a bunch of people ran to the door. There was one girl who looked about my age, Viktoria. And two older girls, maybe a little older than Dimitri. Dimitri had told me their names were Sonya and Karolina. Dimitri's grandmother Yeva was also there. There was also a little boy who Dimitri had said was his nephew and his name was Paul. I'd made Dimitri tell me everyone in his family's names on the plane so I didn't seem completely clueless when I got here. Sonya was holding a baby. I remember her name was Zoya and she was Dimitri's neice.

I just stood there quietly while they greeted each other and then Dimitri pointed to me and said something in Russian, I caught my name but I didn't know what the rest of it was. Then he turned to me again and told me who everybody was in English. I already knew but it was polite to actually introduce us.

"Hello." I said and they all switched to speaking English and greeted me. Then they offered to help us carry our stuff inside, Dimitri and I both said we could carry our own stuff and when we got in to the house Dimitri told me I could bring my stuff to his room. Dimitri brought me upstairs and showed me his room. I put all my bags down and then I turned to Dimitri and said, "So this was your room growing up?"

"Yes." He said. Then Dimitri and I walked back downstairs and he showed me around his house. I found myself smiling as he showed me the rooms. This was like the first time I had smiled since Spokane. Dimitri brought me into the living room and we found all three of his sisters watching tv and little Paul was playing on the other side of the room.

"Dimka!" Karolina said "Come sit with us!" Dimitri went down and sat down next to her and I hesitated a moment before following. Viktoria was sitting in a love seat across from us and Sonya, Karolina, Dimitri and I had somehow managed to all fit on one couch. I was on the far left side and I was squished up against Dimitri. This couch was _not_ meant for four people.

The tv was in Russian so I didn't understand any of it at all. Paul came over and stood in front of me. "Hi." He said. He was about ten years old, and he kind of looked like a mini Dimitri. I smiled at him and said "Hi."

"I'm Paul." He told me with a big smile. Paul was the cutest little thing ever!

"I'm Rose." I told him with a small smile.

"Is it true that you killed ten Strigoi by yourself? I saw it on the news." Paul said excitedly. Viktoria pressed mute on the tv remote and I saw all the Belikov sisters' eyes turn to me. I turned and looked at Dimitri then I took a long, deep breath and turned back to Paul, putting on a hopefully convincing smile.

"Yeah. I killed ten Strigoi." I told him, trying to keep my fake smile in place.

"That's awesome! Can I see your marks? Please!" He said enthusiastically.

I held back a sigh and said "Yeah. Sure."

I kneeled on the ground so I was the same height as Paul and then turned to Dimitri said "Hey Comrade, hold my hair so he can see." Dimitri moved over and held up my hair. Paul look at my marks and said "Wow! That's awesome Roza!"

"Wait...did you just call me Roza?" I asked him with a small smile, it was genuine this time instead of the fake smile I had had when he asked about my marks.

"Yeah. That's your name in Russia." Paul told me.

"I know. He told me." I said pointing at Dimitri.

"Cool." Paul said and then he smiled at me and went back to play with his toys. I laughed and turned to Dimitri and whispered, "I like you nephew. He's funny."

I looked and saw that Viktoria was looking at Dimitri and I and that Sonya and Karolina had turned their attention back to the tv, which Viktoria had taken off of mute. "God, you need to teach me Russian cause I don't know how long I can go without tv." I said to Dimitri.

"You don't to learn Russian, you just want to learn how to _swear_ in Russian." Dimitri said jokingly.

"I told you before, I just want to express myself."

"And _I_ told _you_ before that you already express yourself more than anyone I know."

"Well maybe if you taught me how to 'express myself' in Russian I'd 'express myself' less in English." I said, putting air qoutes around 'express myself'.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at that and then Olena walked in and told us that dinner was ready. Good. Cause I was super hungry. We all went to the dinner table and I sat between Paul and Dimitri. Viktoria, Sonya and Olena sat across from us and Yeva and Karolina sat on the two oppisite sides of the table and Zoya had a high chair that was right next to Sonya's seat.

Sonya asked me "So, Rose your Dimka's student right?"

"Yeah, Dimitri's my mentor."

"So how did you end up coming to Russia with him?" She asked with a small smile.

"Um. It's kinda complicated. Me and some of my friends got captured by Strigoi and one of my best friends Mason was killed. I've been kind of a wreck and Dimitri's decided that I need some time to clear my head, and so he brought me here."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I didn't want anyones sympathy. Soon the conversation turned to lighter topics and we were all laughing and smiling. After dinner Olena asked Dimitri if he would go get some things for her from the market. He said that was fine and I told him I was coming with him. He told me I could stay with his family if I wanted to but I said I wanted to go with him.

We decided not to take the car because the weather was perfect. We walked all the way out to the market together and when we got there Dimitri began chatting with a couple. Mark and Oksana were their names. Oksana looked at me and then Mark looked at Oksana and said "Yes she was on the news earlier."

He had just answered a question that she hadn't spoken... "You two are bonded!" I exclaimed.

"How did you figure that out?" Oksana asked curiosly.

"Well. I'm bonded to Vasilissa Dragomir." Then I pointed to Oksana, who was a Moroi and said "Your a Spirit user." and then I pointed to Mark, a Dhampir and said "And your shadow kissed."

Oksana nodded and said "Mark and I will definatly have to talk to you before you go. I've never met another bonded pair."

"I would like that." I said with a small smile on my lips. Then we all said our goodbyes and Dimitri and I bought what we needed and on the way back I saw an icecream shop "Oh my god! I want ice cream, now!" I said. Dimitri rolled his eyes but we both stopped and got ice cream.

"Oh my god this is so freakin good." I said. And then I got the idea ever... "Wanna try some of my ice cream? I got a different flavor than you did."

"Sure.." He said suspiciously. "Ok" I said and then I smashed my icecream into his face. "That's for not teaching me to swear in Russian." I said loudly.

Then I flat out, laughing the whole way, knowing he would follow me. When we got to his front yard I stopped and so did he. He shoved his ice cream in my face and I started laughing like a crazy person. After five minutes of random laughter we both entered the house, our faces covered in ice cream. I felt better now then I had since everything had happened in Spokane. Being here really was helping me clear my head.

"What happened to you two?" Viktoria asked questioningly.

"Um, Comrade I think you can answer that one." I said.

"Why so you call him Comrade?" Viktoria asked.

"I don't really know..." I said.

"Ok, so what happened to you guys?" She asked again.

"Rose smashed ice cream in my face because I wouldn't teach her to swear in Russian." Dimitri said dryly and I laughed at him and said, "You smushed your ice cream cone in my face too!"

Viktoria smiled and said "I'll teach you to swear in Russian Rose. Oh, and Dimitri you shouldn't smush ice cream cones on your students faces, it's not nice."

"He wouldn't do it to any student. He would only do it to me because he knows I won't report him to the headmistress."

Viktoria laughed at that and then she asked "Rose, where are you sleeping toninght?"

"Um...I guess I'm sleeping on the couch or on the floor." I said. I wished I could share a bed with Dimitri, but they didn't know we were in a relationship so it would be kinda weird for a student to sleep in her mentors bed...

"Don't be stupid. You can sleep in Dimitri's bed and he'll sleep on the floor." Karolina said, appering next to Viktoria.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to be a bother. I can sleep on the floor."

"Rose, it's fine." Dimitri said.

"I'm not making you sleep on the floor. I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Why can't you not be stubborn for once?"

"Stop trying to change me!" I whined sarcastically.

"Your sleeping in the bed Rose."

"No I'm not." I said, sticking my tounge out like a four year old. Karolina and Viktoria were watching our sort-of-argument with ammused expressions.

"Here's a solution!" Said Sonya, "Why don't you both not sleep on the bed!" She said fake-enthusiastically and then she smiled a little.

"Fine." I said.

Olena walked in to the room and when she saw the ice cream on Dimitri and I's faces she asked what happened and when I explained she asked if I wanted to take a shower and I said that would be great. I went upstairs and when I came back down all the Belikov's were sitting in the living room watching american football.

"You get English programming here?" I asked. Yes! Now I can watch tv.

"Some channels come in English." Sonya said. Ok, so maybe not. Well, hopefully there are some good English channels that come in here.

"That's awesome." I said and I looked around and there were absolutely no seats left since there were eight Belikov's and eight places to sit so I just walked over and sat on Dimitri's lap forgetting for a moment that they didn't know about our relationship. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. Then I looked around and saw all the Belikov's looking at us, confused. Well. Shit. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to them?

**Sorry for the cliffie! I'll update tomorrow morning cause I have a snow day tomorrow! Please review!**

**PEACE AND LOVE  
EVA**


	5. Finding Out

**Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome! So, here's the next chapter.**

_Recap: Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and I looked around to see the confused faces of all the Belikov's._

"Shit." I said quietly.

They were still watching us waiting for some kind of explanation from Dimitri and I. I glanced at Dimitri pleadingly.

"Um..." I said.

"Oh for heavens sake, is it not obvious already? I dreamed about this..." Yeva said. I remembered Dimitri telling me on the plane that Yeva was like a witch of sorts. I'd asked what he'd meant by that and he had said that she sometimes dreamed things that came true. She'd dreamed about me and Dimitri. Dammit.

"You dreamed about what?" Viktoria asked Yeva.

"Why don't you ask Dimka what I dreamed about." Yeva said.

Viktoria turned back to Dimitri and I and asked, "What did she dream about?"

Dimitri opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off by saying, "She dreamed about Dimitri and I. We're kind of...together..." Dimitri looked at me, surprised that I had told them about us. After all, I was the one who'd told him I didn't want his family to know.

"Really?" Viktoria asked.

"Yes." Dimitri and I said at the same time. I looked up and smiled at him.

"But she's like...my age." Viktoria said.

"Yeah, I am. But I love Dimitri. I really do." I said. Viktoria looked at me for a moment and then shouted "Oh my god this is so awesome!" She ran over and hugged me and I laughed.

Her hug was awkward because I was still in Dimitri's lap. The rest of Dimitri's family was also happy for us and it made me feel like I was flying. Eventually everyone sat back down and we watched tv.

"I can't believe that just happened." I whispered to Dimitri.

"I told you they would love you." He whispered back.

"I'm tired." I said, while yawning.

"Well then let's go upstairs to our room." Dimitri said.

"Is your bed big enough for two people?" I asked. Originally we were going to sleep in seperate places but now his family knew about us so I see know reason we can't share Dimitri's bed.

"Well it's big enough for me and your tiny so it should be fine for both of us."

I glared at him, "I'm not tiny, I'm fun sized." I said. Sonya, who was sitting next to Dimitri and I, laughed at that. Then Paul came rushing over and said "Auntie Rose, can you teach me how to punch someone?"

Did he just call me Auntie? "Un yeah sure. And did you just call me Auntie?"

"Well yeah, your dating my uncle which makes you my Auntie." Paul said.

Everyone laughed at that and I smiled and said, "I'd have to be married to Dimitri to be your Aunt."

"Well then I think you should get married." Paul said.

I laughed at that and said "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon."

"Why not?" Paul said looking a little confused.

"Well, because I'm still really young. And because Guardians don't usually marry other Guardians." God, why was I explaining this to a ten year old?

"Well I'm still gonna call you Auntie Roza." Paul said.

"Ok." I said.

I glanced over at Sonya who was holding Zoya. She was like a mini Sonya and she was absolutely adorable. Sonya saw me looking at her and said "Do you want to hold her?" I nodded and Sonya handed her to me.

Dimitri's arms were around me while I held Zoya. "She's so cute." I said. 

Dimitri nodded and I then surprised myself by saying "I wish I had a baby."

"You'd be a good mother." He said.

"Well either way I don't have time for a kid. And your a Dhampir anyway. We can't have kids." I said. I handed Zoya back to Sonya and then I grabbed Dimitri's hand and went upstairs with him.

**Sorry this is so short! I just really wanted to get a chapter up for you guys! And no, Rose does NOT get pregnant in this lol. Please review!**

**PEACE AND LOVE**

**EVA**


	6. Nightmares and Dreams

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please review!**

I curled up next to Dimitri and his arms wrapped around me. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said.

It was quiet and eventually the soothing sound of Dimitri's heartbeat lulled me into sleep. Not much longer I was dreaming. I was at the house in Spokane, tied and gagged to a chair. Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian and my mother all stood in front of me. Then Strigoi started appearing seemingly out of nowhere. I tried to scream, I tried to warn them. But not a single one of them heard me. They were soon all in the grasps of Strigoi.

"Rose please help!" Lissa shouted. I struggled against whatever had me tied to this chair but it was useless. The Strigoi killed each of them. The last one left alive was Dimitri. The Strigoi put his hands around Dimitri's neck and I struggled as hard as I could. But instead of snapping Dimitri's neck like I expected the Strigoi leaned down and bit him.

After he and drained Dimitri he cut his arm and forced his blood into Dimitri's mouth. I tried to break free once more and then Dimitri's eyes snapped open. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were bright, glowing red. "Hello Roza." He said coldly.

I was woken up by Dimitri shaking me. I had tears streaming down my face and I was sweating and shaking. It took me a minute to realize that the blood curdling screams that surrounded us were coming from me. By the time I stopped screaming Olena, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria were standing in my doorway. I looked at Dimitri and then collapsed into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around me and murmured soothing words in Russian. I didn't understand a word of it but I did like hearing his voice, his warm, sweet voice- not at all like the cold voice he had had as a Strigoi in my dream. No not dream. Nightmare.

I pulled back after a minute and managed to brokenly gasp out, "I'm sorry." between my sobs. I felt just about as bad as I had when Mason had first died. His family was still in the room and everyone was watching me.

"What are you sorry for? Having a bad dream?" Viktoria asked.

"No. I'm sorry for waking everyone up." I said quietly.

"It's not a problem." Karolina said. I sniffled and brushed my hair out of my face with my fingers.

"You can all go back to bed." I said. They nodded and left the room.

"What was your dream about?" Dimitri asked.

I shook my head and said "I can't talk about it." Dimitri nodded understandingly.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About two." I looked outside and saw the bright sun. I should be asleep right now.

I eventually fell back asleep and when I did I was pulled into a Spirit dream. I expected Adrian to come out, but when I looked around it wasn't Adrian I saw. It was Lissa...and boy was she mad.

"Hi..." I said quietly.

"I'm guessing your in bed with Dimitri, right?" She said bitterly.

"Well yes, I'm sleeping in the same bed as him but our relationship...it's not like that Lissa."

"Yeah right. He's probably just using you Rose."

Now_ I _was starting to get mad. "He's _not_ using me Lissa. He loves me and I love him. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because your in Russia with your way-to-old-for-you lover not even thinking about Mason's death. Your probably not even sad. You _used_ Mason and he died because of it. I'm also mad because you didn't tell me. Did you think I would tell someone?" She shouted. I flinched and took a step back. That hurt. Her saying Mason died because of me. I knew it was true but having her say it still hurt.

"I loved Mason, Lissa. Just let me sleep I can't talk to you right now." I said. Lissa glared at me one more time and then the dream faded away.

I sighed and glanced out the window. It was dark outside which meant it was time to get up.

**Sorry it's SO short. I'll be updating tomorrow, I just didn't want to make you wait any longer so I typed up this chapter. It's more of just a filler chapter. The plot should start to pick up in the next few chapters. If you review I may update later tonight! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I love you guys lol!**

**XOXO**

**EVA**


End file.
